


Everybody, look at me!

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Affection Starvation, Alternate versions, Chapter 14 spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Living with alternate versions of loved ones, New Clothes, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When the newfound calm and serenity of the Halidom life, Zena finds herself desperately clinging to parts of it in an unexpected way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Everybody, look at me!

All considered, the Halidom grew used to Zena’s presence very quickly. The same couldn’t be said about the external world, so she made sure to mostly hide in the inner layers of the Castle.

Still, that didn’t make her lonely. Truly, she was at the most stable level of happiness she had been since forever. Specially with these new old friends she found once again, as well as those she met for the first time.

“Good morniiiiiing, Zena!” A familiar Sylvan shouted, throwing herself at the Auspex, who twirled around as a result. Immediately, Annelie gave a couple smooches to her cheek, making her warmly vibrate in response, “Off to another day of work?”

“Ah, not really!” The girl answered, still fuzzy and almost ditzy from the affection high, “We have spent the last couple of days catching up, and thinking of what to do next. For now, I’m... on a forced break day. It almost feels weird being able to just lounge around and rest like this. But, enough about me. What are you doing today?”

“Oh, me and the others at the circus are packing up! We are getting back on the road two days from now!”

Immediately, her mood sunk, being forcefully dragged from the cloudy heights it rested on, and face-first into the ground.

“You… You’re leaving?”

“Well, yeah! Performers can’t ever stay still in a single place for too long! Even one with a public as faithful as our dear Halidom!” Noticing the emotional shift that just happened, Annelie asked, “Um… Zena, are you sad because you’re gonna miss me?”

“Wha- Whawha- No no no! It’s not that! I mean, it is, it really really is and… Waaaaaaah!” The calm and composed figure marvelously fell apart, a stuttering mess in its place, “It’s just… I grew really used to your kisses and shows of affection. It has been a long, long time since anyone treasured in a way even remotely close to that so…”

“Aaawww, don’t worry, dear. I’ll be back before long! Besides, Notte and all the others are here with you, too.”

“I know. But… These are already my friends. I’m sorry, this is difficult to explain. But, it’s different from what I have with you.” She said, a bit downcast, “It’s, uh… Not exactly to the point of romantic love, but the flirtations you engage at with me have a special place in my heart. I greatly enjoy them, but I can’t do that with any of my previous friends. O-or, just whatever random person I meet! I’d die of embarrassment!”

Thinking a bit about it, Annelie snapped her fingers, coming to a possible solution, “Then why don’t you start trying new clothes! People are bound to notice and compliment you on them! That way, you can sooner or later build something like what you have with me.”

“M-my clothes?”

“Yes? Is that a problem?”

Resolution suddenly restored to some weird extent, she dramatically proclaimed, “These garments are the purest representation of my sins! To carry them, is to carry the burden of my atrocities! So, I cannot, in sane mind, possibly shed them… E-even if… I would like to try out new things… and people are likely to be scared upon seeing me with these… and…”

“... Zena? Do you wanna go on a shopping spree? And get yourself some plushes to cuddle while at it?”

“PLEASE!”

* * *

“Hey, Zena! You’re looking amazing today!”

“Thank you! You’re great too, Louise! Your hair is lovely!” She fired back, with the archer in question beaming lightly, her loose hair in the wind.

For the auspex herself, she decided it was… a crop top day. A violet crop tied itself alongside with a dark blue skirt, yellow boots with fur trimmings on it, and a snapback cap with the contrasting tones of the shirt and the shoes in it.

It was… a bit weird to use. But mostly because it was her first time doing so. And it, like the other outfits Annelie helped her set together, brought forth quite a positive reaction.

She could get used to this, most certainly.

Although, for some, the unusualness was more noticeable.

With a particular confused stare settling upon her, Zena couldn’t help but realize its presence, turning around to find her brother conflicted expression, which quickly turned embarrased.

“Erm… Brother?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Zena. It’s just… I truly never saw this world’s Zethia dressed like that, even in holidays where she’d put on a costume and what not. So, it’s a bit of a shock.” Euden explained, before realizing he should correct himself, “But please, don’t mind me! Keep doing that which makes you happy. I have to remember that, even if you two are the same, you’re different. Otherwise, it’s just plain not fair for you. Forgive me for this.”

“No need to apologize. I find myself thinking of my own brother when looking at you way too many times, too.” The auspex admitted, “Well, I guess this means we should just go and know each other better! Would you like to come look at my new vestments? I obtained some truly lovely pieces.”

“I’d be delighted. And after that, you can come look at mine! I kinda developed a collection, as the year went by…” Euden sheepishly confessed, “Well, will you lead the way?”

“Of course! Come with me! And, if you don’t mind, just what do you think of my current look.”

“Well…”

And then, to seam this connection together again, off they went.


End file.
